1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a control method of sessions in an interactive processing system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional interactive processing system, the correspondence relation between a task (user program) and a terminal device used for the execution of the task is fixed on a one-to-one basis. A prior art system disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 40661/1983 makes it possible to execute concurrently a plurality of sessions by introducing the concept "virtual terminal". Though virtual, this concept does not get out from the conventional concept that information specifying a terminal is assigned to a session through the execution of the session. For this reason, it is not possible by this prior art system to achieve the following processing.
1) In a case of one session being processed by using a terminal device, another session is processed instead of the one session by using the terminal device before the processing for the one session has been completed. PA1 2) In a case of a session being processed by using a terminal device, the session is processed by using another terminal device, before the processing for the session has been completed.